FourthWheel Wedding
This kind of how it went when Max and Bonnie got married. I honestly like it ten times better than the one i did on DeviantArt. NOTE: Older Max's voice actor is Jason Marsden (who voiced Adult Kovu in Simba's Pride) and Older Bonnie's voice actress is Neve Campbell (who voiced Adult Kiara in the same movie as well) Summary Max decided to propose to Bonnie and tell her how much he loves her. Let's see how it goes. Story 21-year-old Kye "Max" Wilson was lightly tapping his foot against the floor as he thought. He remembered the first time he met his 20-year-old girlfriend, Bonnie. And shortly when they were 16 and 15, they began to officially date, and they were now together for five years. Now, he wants to propose to her, and that's why he has a ring box inside his pocket. "Max!" he turned his head when he heard Bonnie calling him. She was wearing a brown shirt with a dark gray collar, a white skirt, a white cap with a lightning bolt on the side, and some hot pink warm ups and yellow and black sneakers. He blushed at the sight of his girlfriend. She looked beautiful, even with those scars and that prosthesis around her waist, as well as those... crutches. "H-hi sugarcube..." smiled Max nervously. "Hi!" smiled Bonnie. "Um... Bonnie?" "Yeah?" "Look! You know i love you so much! And it also has been 17 years since your mother died. And i've been there for you the whole time we were growing up." said Max. "Even though that i did everything for you, i just really... want to spend the rest of my life with you and help you make your own family." Bonnie watched as Max kneeled down and took out the ringbox. She gasped and felt her heart pound in joy when he opened up the box and it revealed a beautiful ring. "Bonnie Christina Ann Stewart. Will you do the honor to marry me?" asked Max. Bonnie began to tear up in joy and she couldn't say anything. "Oh my goodness! Yes Max! Yes i will!" squealed Bonnie. Then, they hug each other tightly and kissed each other. Bonnie began to cry softly and nuzzled Max's cheek. -A few months later- It was the day of the big wedding. All the men were wearing black suits with bowties of the colors red, blue, and black, and the ladies were wearing green, blue, red, and hot pink dresses along with some couple accessories. Max was in the aisle, waiting for the love of his life to come. He was wearing a black suit, a white shirt, and a red bowtie. He was also wearing a red rose on his chest pocket. Just then, the song 'A thousand years' began to play. First came in Ash and Serena's daughter, Jennifer (who was five years old at that time). She was wearing a pink dress with puffy sleeves and a red rose on the left side of her head. She was the flower girl, since she was carrying a basket full of pink and red petals and throwing them at the aisle. Shortly came Max's Mightyena, who was the ring bearer, and he was carrying a blue pillow with the rings on it, and wearing a dark blue bowtie. Shortly came in the bridesmaids, which were no other than some of Bonnie's Pokémon. First came in Bonnie's Ninetales, who evolved from Vulpix for such a long time, and was wearing a pink bow, then it came her Meowstic, who evolved from Espurr, and was wearing blue bows around her ears and tail, and finally Stoutland, who evolved from Herdier and was wearing a big pink bow on the back of her head. Then finally came the bride, as the music shortly stopped. Max gulped when he saw her. Bonnie was wearing a white dress, with a big white bow on her waist. She was also a pearl necklace which is covering the middle of her chest. She also has a tiara on the top of her head, as her face was covered in a beautiful veil and she was wearing some white shiny gloves. And she was also wearing soft make up. She was wearing a light blue shiny eyeshadow, pink blush, and some mascara, and she was sitting on a white wheelchair with pearls on the wheels. Shortly after, the song 'Here Comes the Bride' in pipes organ cover began to play, and Bonnie slowly walked down the aisle with her father, Meyer, right beside her, who was wearing a light gray suit, and a light blue bowtie. "Oh my God! She's beautiful..." whispered Lucille at the sight of her sister. When the bride finally reached the groom, Meyer kneeled down to Bonnie's level. "You've become into a such strong young lady." whispered Meyer as he smiled at his daughter. "Now go get him tigress." He kissed her forehead and got up, heading to Clemont and Lucille's side, as Bonnie went up to Max. Then, Max nodded at the priest, who clears his throat and begins to speak. "Ladies and gentleman. We've gathered here today to honor the union of Bonnie Christina Ann Stewart, and Kye Patrick Wilson. And therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now hey both have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one." He turns to Max. "Do you, Kye Wilson, take Bonnie Stewart to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" he asked. "I do." replied Max, smiling comfortingly to Bonnie, who has happy tears rolling down her face. "And do you, Bonnie Stewart, take Kye Wilson to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" asked the priest. "I-i-i do..." replied Bonnie softly. "May i please have the rings?" asked the priest. Mightyena gently handed the rings. And Max was the first one to slid the ring on Bonnie's finger. "From this day on, I choose you, my beloved Bonnie, to be my wife. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, our lives shall come to an end." he said his vow normally. And once he finished it, he took her hand up to his lips and kissed the ring, before putting the glove back on. Next, it was Bonnie's turn. She still has happy tears rolling down her face, and she needed to take deep breaths to calm herself down. "You're doing great." Clemont whispered behind her. Bonnie nodded and then slid the ring on Max's finger as she gave her speech. "From this day on, I choose you, my beloved Kye, to be my husband. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, our lives shall come to an end." she said her vow. When she finished, she took her hand to her lips and kissed the ring. They gazed into each other's eyes and then back into the priest. "Now if there is anyone here who has a reason that either of these two couples should not be wed, let him speak now or forever hold their peace." he said. There was an awkward cricket silence. Max was kinda surprised that even Patricia didn't show to stop the wedding. "And now by the powers invested in me, i represent you, husband and wife." said the priest, before Max kneels down to one knee and takes off Bonnie's veil. "You may now kiss the bride." Max slowly leaned foward and kissed Bonnie on the lips as they held each other's hand. Everyone cheered and applauded at the new couple. And the new couple walked down the aisle as petals and bubbles flied everywhere. Later, at the party, everyone seemed excited, except Bonnie for some reason. After putting in a blue dress and in her prosthesis, she headed outside. Clemont and Korrina noticed and followed her. And saw her sitting on a bench. "Bonnie?" he asked, before sitting down next to her. "Sweetheart, why are you sitting here all alone? Why don't you come join the rest of us?" Theye saw tears rolling down Bonnie's face. "Bonnie, what's wrong?" asked Clemont. "Was there someone who mistreated you?" Bonnie shook her head 'no' in response. "Then what is it?" asked Korrina. "I... It's mom!" replied Bonnie. "I spent my whole life without her with me! I thought that she would be here and see me get married!" "Oh Bonnie." said Clemont, pulling Bonnie close to his chest and let her cry and let out all her tears, not caring if she ruins her makeup. "I know how you feel little sis." he soothed. "Sometimes i wish mom was here. Back when i was getting ready for my wedding, i wished she would be there too. But remember, i'm sure that she's very proud of both of us, and knows that we became into such independent people." "Really?" asked Bonnie. "Of course sweetie." smiled Clemont. "We may not see her, but she's watching us. And also, she wants to see both of us happy." "Yeah!" agreed Korrina. "Now come on Bonnie. I'll take you to the bathroom and help you touch up your makeup." "Okay." said Bonnie, as Korrina helped her get up and took her to the bathroom. Clemont sighed and looked up at the sky with a smile. "Thank you mom..." he whispered, before heading back to the party. -End-